


Polyarnaya Zvezda

by BBCGirl657



Series: Lucas and Lina [2]
Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the government, I was just a former MI6 officer. To the Russians, I was known simply as The Whore. To Lucas, I was known as his Polyarnaya Zvezda. His North Star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fleshed out, full story version of my "Lucas North One-Shot".

Lucas looked around the office area at a loss of what to do. He finally walked over to Malcolm. “Malcolm, I was wondering if you could do something for me”, he said.

“Anything”, Malcolm said.

“I need you check on someone for me. Her name is Vilina. Last I heard she was still working for MI6”, he said.

“Shouldn’t be that hard considering that Vilina isn’t the most common name”, Malcolm told him and went to work. Within a couple of minutes, he had found her.

Lucas looked at the computer screen.

“There is one thing that seems odd”, Malcolm said.

“What?” Lucas asked.

“According to this, she hasn’t worked for MI6 for the last 8 years”, he said, “She’s still alive though”.

Lucas let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “She still lives in the same place. Does it say why she left?” Lucas asked.

“No, but…” Malcolm said.

“What?” Lucas asked. His eyes scanned the screen until they fell on the day she had resigned. A month after he had been captured.

“May I ask who she is to you?” Malcolm asked.

“Just an old friend”, he told him.

 

*3 days later*

Vilina walked to the coffee shop that she visited every morning. She wondered why she tortured herself like this.

The smell of coffee brought back memories.

Not bad memories, but not altogether good memories either.

_Lina awoke to the smell of coffee. She jumped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen. She found him standing there. He held out a mug to her and she took it. She reached up and grabbed his neck pulling him down for a kiss. “Morning Kitten”, he said. “Morning Luc”._

Vilina shook her head to rid herself of the memory.

He was gone and never coming back.

It was just a simple mission.

She had waited months for him to come back, but she never heard anything back. She paid for her coffee and left the café, completely aware that she was being followed. She weaved in and out of people and shops trying to shake them. She finally ducked into an alley and pulled a knife from her boot. The person walked past her. She grabbed them by the collar of their coat and slammed up against the alley wall with the knife to their throat. “Who are you and why are you following me?” she snapped.

It took her a second to realize who they were.

“Lucas?” she breathed.

“Hey Lina”, he said.

She dropped the knife and slapped him.

Before Lucas could react to the slap, Lina was kissing him.

Lucas’ hands came up and tangled themselves in her hair.

When they separated, neither of them let go of the other.

Lucas breathed in her calming scent. He had missed the feeling of her lips against his.

The feeling of her body pressed up against his.

“Can we go somewhere and talk?” he asked her.

She nodded.

 

They ended up going to her flat.

Lucas knew this flat like the back of his hand.

“I have some of your old clothes”, she told him, “I’m not sure if they’ll still fit…”

“It’s fine”, he said, shrugging off his coat and shirt.

“Oh my god”, she gasped, “What did they do to you?”

He walked up to her, but her eyes were still focused on the tattoos. He took her face in his hands. “It’s still me. I’m still your Lucas”, he told her.

“This is why I never heard anything from you”, she said.

“They didn’t tell you anything?” he asked her.

“I’m not your wife, Lucas!” she snapped, pushing him away from her, “Of course they didn’t tell me! Because no one knew if you were alive or dead. When exactly did you get back?”

“Two days ago”, he told her.

“And you never thought about contacting me?” she said.

“You left MI6. Why?” he asked, dodging the question for now.

“Because of you”, she said softly, “You were gone. I had nothing left to fight for”.

“Why didn’t you get married or move on?” he asked her.

“You know the answer to that”, she said.

“I want to hear you to say it. Out loud”, he said.

“Because I love you, Lucas North”, she told him, “And I’m not Elisabeta. You know that”.

He sighed and said, “I know that”.

“Lucas, you are the only man that I’ve ever loved and the only man I will ever love”, she said, “I take it you know about Elisabeta?”

“You mean do I know that she’s married again with a kid. Yeah, I know that”, Lucas snapped.

It made Lina sad to see Lucas so sad.

“Why did you come find me, Luc?” she asked him.

“You know the answer to that”, he said, echoing her words back to her, “Because I need you. You were the only one who could chase the nightmares away”. He took her face in his hands again. “Please. Just one night”, he begged, blue eyes shimmering with tears.

“Of course”, she said. She was never able to say no to him.


	2. Explanation

_Lucas ran down the streets of Paris, chasing his target._

_The target ducked down an alley and Lucas followed._

_He heard a gunshot and he entered the alley to see a woman standing over the body. “Drop your gun!” he yelled, “MI5!”_

_She stepped out of the shadows and said, “Really? Small world. MI6”._

_“MI5 wanted him alive”, Lucas snapped._

_“And MI6 wanted him dead”, she said._

_Lucas lowered his gun and the woman lowered hers._

_“Someone will be by to pick up and dispose of the body”, she said and turned to leave the alley, “You comin’ pretty boy?”_

_“So who exactly are you?” Lucas asked her._

_“Vilina Cancelliere”, she told him, “And you?”_

_“Lucas North”, he said, “So do you normally hide out in alleyways like a cat?”_

_“Meow”, she said swiping at him with her nails._

_Lucas caught her hand and kissed her the inside of her wrist. “Kitten has claws”, he said smirking._

_“Oh honey, you have no idea”, she said._

 

“Lucas. Lucas!” Lina whispered.

Lucas’ eyes slowly opened.

“Morning. Looks like you were having a good dream”, she said, setting a mug of coffee on the bedside table.

Lucas sat up as she straddled his hips.

“What were you dreaming about?” she asked him.

“The day I met you”, he said kissing her neck.

She gasped and ground her hips into his. “What time do you have to be at the Grid?” she asked him.

“Not for two hours”, he told her, eyes dropping to her lips.

“Might as well make the best of it”, she said smirking.

“With _pleasure_ , Kitten”, Lucas said falling back onto the bed.

 

An hour later, Lucas came out of the bedroom, freshly showered and fully dressed. He found Lina sitting on the kitchen counter, drinking her coffee with a book carefully balanced on her knees. He pulled his keys out of his leather jacket and jingled them.

Her head shot up.

He smirked as he walked up to her. “Just like a bloody cat”, he said. He leaned down and kissed her. “Kitten, we have to talk about something”, he said.

She shut her book and gave Lucas her full attention.

“Lina, the reason the Russians let me come back is because I told them that I would help them spy on the British”, he said.

Lina’s green eyes went wide.

“You understand what I’m telling you?” he asked her.

She nodded.

“If 5 finds out…” he said, “You can’t tell anyone. Is that understood?”

“I would never betray you Lucas. You know that. I just got you back; I’m not going to let you go that easily. Not again”, she told him.

He leaned down and kissed her again.

“Be careful”, she told him.

“I will”, he said, “I promise, Kitten”.

“I mean it, Luc”, she said, grabbing his wrist, “I’m not letting you go again”.

As Lucas left the flat, an idea struck Lina. She ran back to the bedroom and grabbed her phone. She quickly dialed a number.

“Hello?” a male voice asked.

“Hey Andrew. I was wondering if you could patch me through to MI5 please?” she asked him.

“What are you up to now?” he asked her.

“Nothing that concerns you”, she snapped.

“Okay Tiger, calm down. I’m patching you through. May I ask why?” he asked.

“I’m thinking of going back into the force”.


	3. Deceptions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got my Spooks DVD and the order of my events are slightly out of order, but I'm too lazy to change them.

True to his word, Lucas had gone to the grid that morning. He headed back to his apartment.

It wasn’t long until he received a package with a note telling him a time and place to meet his handler.

What he didn’t expect was for Elisabeta to be his handler. “I don't understand”, Lucas said.

“Who better to be your handler, than your ex-wife?” Elisabeta said.

“What? You…work…Always?” Lucas stuttered, unable to believe it.

“I loved you. But I love Russia, too”, Elisabeta told him.

“How many years did I waste?” Lucas asked her.

“You lied to me”, Elisabeta said.

“I never lied”, Lucas insisted.

“Did you tell me what you were?” Elisabeta snapped.

“I thought of you. All that time. Eight years. I thought of nothing but you”, he told her.

“Nothing but me? What about your whore?” Elisabeta asked him.

It was true that when he was thinking about Elisabeta, he thought about Lina.

“They told you about her? About Lina?” Lucas asked.

“I always knew”, she said, “You lied to me and now your lie is turning round and coming back at you. What we have left is this”.

“Well, I can't do this”, Lucas told her. He sat down on the bench and Elisabeta sat next to him.

“The point of me being your handler is that there's every reason for people who were once together, who have not seen each other for so long, occasionally to catch up. Drink coffee”, Elisabeta said.

The mention of coffee conjured up memories of him and Lina.

She invaded his every thought.

“What do you need to know?” Lucas asked Elisabeta.

“An encrypted communication was sent last night, from international waters. Has MI5 identified the source of this signal?” Elisabeta asked.

“There's no way that I can access that kind of information. The trust isn't there. Not yet”, Lucas told her.

“Well, you're the spy. I need you to report by 3:30pm. After that, no phones”, Elisabeta said.

“Why no phones?” Lucas asked.

“All I know. No phones”, Elisabeta told him.

 

Lina walked into MI6 headquarters and walked up to the front desk. “Lina!” she heard and was attacked by someone hugging her. “Good to see you too Maxie”, she said.

“What can I do for you?” the blonde man asked her.

“I actually need to see Jools”, she said.

“Miss Cancelliere”, his voice said.

She pulled away from Max. “I’ll see you later. We’ll catch up”, she told him. She kissed him on the cheek and left with Jools.

“What can I do for you, my darling Lina?” he asked.

“I’d like you to write me a letter of recommendation for MI5”, she told him.

“You always were my best agent”, he said, “May I ask why?”

“No, you may not”, she said crossing her arms over her chest.

“You know, I heard Lucas North was returned to London”, he said. Jools was the only one in MI6 that knew about her relationship with Lucas. “Does Harry know you’re sleeping with one of his agents?” Jools asked.

“No”, she said, knowing where this was going, “But I’m sure it would piss him off”.

“I do love to see him upset”, he said, “Very well Miss Cancelliere. I will write you a letter of recommendation”.

 

Lucas returned to Lina’s apartment in a foul mood that night.

She had slipped a key into the pocket of his jeans without him knowing it.

He found her in the kitchen making dinner. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around burying his head in her neck.

“What happened?” she asked him.

“I don’t want to talk about it”, he told her.

“You saw Elisabeta didn’t you?” she asked.

Lucas sighed. Sometimes he hated how she could read him like a book. “Elisabeta and I are over. You’re the only woman in my life right now”, he told her.

Remembering the night before, Lina asked him something that been bothering her all day. “The star on your arm, what it’s for?” she asked him. She understood all the rest of the tattoos on his skin.

“For you”, he told her, “My _Polyarnaya Zvezda_ ”.

“What’s it mean?” she asked, turning her head to look at him.

“North Star”, he said.

“I love you, Lucas”, she said softly.

Lucas leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Lina wanted to pull away and tell him about her choice to go back into the field, but decided against it. She didn’t want to ruin the moment.


	4. Confessions

It was few weeks later when Lina got the call for her job interview.

Lina was thankful that Lucas had to be at the Grid early. She didn’t like lying to him.

He’d been working a lot lately, but she figured that’s because he had spent 8 years in a Russian prison doing practically nothing. When Lucas was exhausted, he didn’t have nightmares.

It was like his brain just shut off.

Lina got up and got ready. She made her way to the Grid.

“Miss Cancelliere”, Harry said meeting her in the lobby.

“Mr. Pearce”, she said. She resisted calling him Harry. She didn’t want him to know that she was currently sleeping with his former head of section…yet.

He led her up to Section D’s floor.

She’d been here before when she worked for MI6.

Harry led her into his office. “You come very highly recommended by Jools”, Harry said, “He said you were one of his best agents. Which begs the question, why did you leave MI6?”

“Personal reasons”, she said.

It wasn’t a complete lie.

“But why come back after 8 years?” Harry asked.

“I guess I just got restless”, she said.

Again, not a complete lie.

She missed being in the field. She loved the danger and the rush it gave her. She was pretty sure there was something mentally wrong with her.

“It’ll take about a week to completely vet you and everything”, Harry told her.

“I understand”, Lina said.

 

Lucas entered the Grid.

“Harry would like to see you in his office”, Ros told him.

Lucas nodded and made his way to Harry’s office. He was surprised to see Lina sitting in one of the chairs across from Harry. “Lina”, he breathed.

“Hey Luc”, she said smiling.

“Miss Cancelliere comes to us from MI6”, Harry said, noting the tone of familiarity in each of their tones, “Lucas, could I talk to you alone? Miss Cancelliere, we’ll call you when your vetting process is done”.

Lina nodded. Before leaving the office, she leaned up and placed a kiss on Lucas’ cheek.

It took all of Lucas’ self control to not turn his head and capture her lips with his.

The door closed and Harry said, “Would you mind explaining to me how you and Miss Cancelliere know each other?”

“During the joint mission between MI5 and MI6 over 10 years ago. We were both sent after the same target”, Lucas said sitting down in the chair that Lina had vacated.

“Are you sleeping with her?” Harry asked.

Lucas’ look told him everything.

“Jesus Lucas”, he said, “You didn’t think it was important to tell me that you were sleeping with a former MI6 officer?”

“I didn’t think it mattered since she left the force”, Lucas growled.

“And why exactly did she leave the force?” Harry asked.

Lucas sighed and said, “Because of me. She left the force shortly after I was captured. She said she lost her will to fight, because she had nothing to fight for”.

“And how long have you been sleeping with her?” Harry asked.

“Since that mission”, Lucas said softly.

“What about Elisabeta?” Harry asked.

“I loved both of them”, Lucas said, “I could never let Lina go as much as I wanted to. She’s my _polyarnaya zvezda_ ”.

“North Star”, Harry said.

“Doesn’t matter where I go or what I do, I’m always led back to her”, Lucas said.

“Does she know about what happened to you in Russia?” Harry asked.

“She knows everything”, Lucas said, “She’s the only one I can talk to about it”.

“Very well. You’re free to go”, Harry said.

Lucas got up and made his way to the door.

“Oh and Lucas?” Harry said.

Lucas turned back to him.

“I think she’s a good match for you”, he said.

Lucas gave him a small smile and said, “Thank you sir. I think so too”.

“And keep the domestics to a minimum”, Harry said.

“Yes sir”, Lucas said and left his office. He started to walk for the elevators and grabbed Lina by the arm.

She didn’t try to pull away, knowing that Lucas could snap her arm like a twig before she could call for help.

He led her into the basement, where interrogations frequently took place.

“You gonna let go of me now?” she asked him.

He let go of her arm. “What the bloody hell are you doing here?” he snapped.

“I meant what I said Lucas. I’m not letting go of you”, she said.

“And so you decided to get a job with MI5”, he scoffed.

“Laugh all you want. You know I’m qualified”, she said.

“And what happens if you get hurt on a mission and it’s my fault? Do you know what that would do to me?” he asked her softly. He walked up to her and cupped her cheeks in his hands.

“The feeling is mutual, Luc”, she said.

“I would never forgive myself if something happened to you”, he said.

“Lucas, we need you back upstairs”, Jo said appearing by the elevators.

Lucas nodded and took Lina’s hand.

They rode up to the lobby.

“Tell Harry I’ll be up in a few minutes”, he told Jo.

Jo nodded and the elevator doors closed.

Lucas leaned down and pressed his lips to Lina’s.

“Please stay out of trouble”, he told her.

“Same goes for you”, she said.

Lucas smirked and placed one more kiss on Lina’s lips, before going back to the elevators.


	5. Fears

Lina was woken up by loud knocking on the door. She got up and answered it.

There stood Lucas, soaking wet and shaking.

She ushered him inside where he collapsed. “Lucas!” Lina gasped. She knelt down next to him. “Breathe, Luc, breathe”, she told him, stroking his wet hair.

“I had one. Another one”, he said.

“Shhh”, she cooed.

“There was a woman and she was yelling at me in Russian. I could only understand one word. Sugarhorse”, he told her.

“Let’s get you cleaned up and then we’ll go to the Grid. You can tell Harry about it”, she said.

“No!” Lucas said, his heart rate spiking again.

“Lucas, you need to get out of your wet clothing or you’re going to catch a cold”, she told him, “Come on”. She helped him up and they made their way to the bedroom.

Lucas stripped off his wet clothing and left it in the bathroom.

Lina took a towel and started drying him off.

“I’m sorry”, Lucas said softly.

“It’s fine”, Lina said starting to dry his hair.

Lucas grabbed her wrist. “It’s not, Lina”, he told her.

“Luc, you’ve been through hell and back. You’re going to carry these scars for the rest of your life and I’m always going to be there. No matter what. I’ll never leave you”, she said, her hand on his neck.

He pulled her closer to him and tilted his head up.

She smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

After Lucas was cleaned up and dried off, they made their way to the Grid. “It’s probably best if you wait out here”, Lucas told Lina, “You’re not completely cleared yet”.

She rolled her eyes and said, “Okay”.

Lucas kissed her forehead and entered Harry’s office.

Lina looked around the office that would soon be hers. She found her way over to Lucas’ desk.

There were no pictures.

Just some papers scattered around.

She gathered them into a pile and set them off to the side. She returned the pens to his pen holder. She felt two arms wrap themselves around her waist.

“Ready to go home, Kitten?” he asked, kissing her temple.

She yawned and Lucas chuckled.

“Come on”, he said. Harry watched the two leave hand-in-hand.

 

The next morning, Lucas was of course gone when she woke up.

She sent him a quick text telling him that she’d been at the market and if he needed for her to pick anything up for him.

Meanwhile, Lucas was tailing Ben and Jawad. He made his way into the bathroom as Ben and Jawad left. His heart stopped as he read the message Ben had left him. “Oh, shit! This is not a dry run. This is live. I repeat, this is live. The devices are viable. I’ve got Hawk and Fox 3, they’re still together”, Lucas said.

A thousand thoughts were flying through Lucas’ mind and they all settled on one thing.

Lina.

He cleared his mind of her and tried to focus on the task at hand. “Call in armed support”, Lucas said after a moment.

“Lucas, what do you think?” Ros asked him.

“I think they’re toying with us. They want to detonate bombs while we watch”, Lucas told her.

“One of them being a character played by a serving MI5 officer. Nadif?” Ros asked.

“At work, waiting for final signals, so he can detonate remotely. If we put the mobile network down…” Lucas said.

“They detonate where they are, so we wait for the calls”, Ros finished.

“Agreed”, Lucas said, “Have you got a fix?”

While Ros talked with the other agents, Lucas took out his phone and saw Lina’s text message. He dialed her number, but it sent him straight to voicemail. “Dammit Lina”, he cursed.

“Hawk and Fox 3?” Ros asked Lucas.

“Intersection with Grantham Street”, Lucas said. Lucas’ worst fear had been confirmed.

They were targeting markets.

Lina was at the market.

But Lucas had no idea which one. 

 

Lina browsed the booths at the market. It was her favorite day of the week. When she could just get out of the house and socialize with people.

That and go shopping.

She pulled out her phone and noticed that Lucas had yet to answer her, but she had missed a call from him. She sighed. She knew better than to call him while he was working a job, so she put her phone back in her pocket and decided to buy some ingredients to make Lucas’ favorite dish.

As she was shopping, she noticed Ben walking through the market. She started to make her way over to him, but he met her eyes and shook his head.

‘Get out of here’, he mouthed.

She nodded her head and started to make her way out of the marketplace.

“Fox 3 is panicking. He could detonate”, Lucas told Ros. Lucas kept his eyes out for Lina.

“CO19 and REME should have visual on you any moment. CO19 standing by”, Ros told him.

Lina could hear the shouts of “Armed police! Armed police!”

It took all the self-control in her body not to turn around and run toward where she knew Lucas and Ben were.

She was unarmed. She heard gunshots and feared the worst. She dropped her basket and took off running. “Lucas! Ben!” she yelled, pushing through the crowd, “Lucas!”

Lucas turned as he heard Lina calling for him.

She found them standing in an alley.

“Lina”, Lucas breathed.

She threw her arms around him, crying.

Lucas stroked her hair, trying to calm her.

“I thought you were…I thought…” she said between sobs, “I’ve never been so scared in my whole life”.

“You gave me quite a scare too”, Lucas told her.

They fell silent as the sound of a phone ringing reached their ears.

Ben pulled a phone out of Jawad’s jacket and said, “Shit! It’s withheld number".

Lucas took Lina’s face in his hands and said, “Lina, I need you to go to the Grid, do you understand me?”

“But…” she said.

“Please listen to me. I need to know you’re going to be safe”, he told her. He kissed her forehead and watched as she left.

 

Lina latched onto Lucas as soon as he entered the Grid.

He led her up to Section D’s floor and took her to the conference room. “I won’t be long”, he said and kissed her head.

When Lina came out of the conference room, Lucas was gone.

“Where did Lucas go?” she asked Ben.

“Out”, Ben told her, “He’ll be back soon”.

She sat down in Lucas’ office chair and breathed in his calming scent.

When Lucas returned to the Grid, he noticed that Lina was asleep in his chair.

Harry noticed Lucas’ gaze. “Ben told me about what happened. Your feelings for her are going to get in the way of you doing your job”, Harry told him.

“What do you want me to do? Let her go? Because that’s not happening. I can’t”, Lucas said.

Harry sighed.

“Please don’t ask me to give her up. I’d sooner give up my job than give her up”, Lucas told him.

Harry could tell that he wouldn’t be able to keep them apart.

Lina stirred and said, “Lucas?”

“Are we done here, Harry?” Lucas asked him.

“Yes. We’re done here”, Harry said.

Lucas walked over to Lina and helped her up. He led her to the elevators and Harry watched them leave. Harry couldn’t tell if it was a good idea or bad idea to hire Lina.

But Lucas was not going to let go of her or else Harry would lose one of his best agents.

Maybe Lina would come in handy down the line.

He just needed to wait and see.


End file.
